


Made to Kill

by khapikat222



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking, consentual smut, drugs of unknown origin, fictional becomes real, interesting relationships, real world becomes fictional, smexy augments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much is known about the augments, aside from being made to kill.<br/>What if that wasn't the creater's intent at all? What If the creations were meant to lead a world, ravaged by fear and war, into a new age of prosperity, and give unwaivering protection against those who desire chaos?<br/>If one were to ask those questions then the next question would be this: What caused a race of protectors to turn against their original design?</p>
<p>This fic looks into the lives of the hundreds lost and gained before perfection was reached, before first contact, before WWIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sudden Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out right now, that this fic will delve into what COULD happen when innocence is exposed to the darker side of reality. That being said I would like the readers to note that I do NOT know the actors themselves nor do I know how they would act in certain situations. For the sake of this fic I ask that any dislike of how certain people are behaving is only for the story itself and is not a representation of the people themselves.
> 
> Just think of it ask a script for a new show Benedict is starring in.
> 
> All recognizable characters belong to their respectful owners, I only own my OC's
> 
> That being said I hope readers enjoy.

_Where was she? Why was she here?_

The first question was easy: she was at a graduation party. Specifically hosted by her now plastered friend and sexual deviant/flirt Ken. The two story wooden house was shaking on it's foundation from the loud popular artists music, specifically Ke$sha and Lady Gaga, and all the students were dancing wherever they were. Others just 'hanging around' in the upper bedrooms. SHE was in the kitchen side bar, mudslide in hand, and just watching her friends and fellow graudates make fools of themselves playing spin the bottle on the dinning room floor.

The second question however...not so much. One could say it was obligatory to attend a graduation party in the small Oregon town which had nothing to give for entertainment. Possibly a 'friendly kidnapping' by her bisexual friend Ken and best-y Treesh, who recommended (commanded) that she get out more and live a little. Or she was in need of entertainment and what better way than watching drunks try to dance, sing, kiss, or perform mundane tasks while she remained pleasently buzzed.

Probably the third option would be the answer she gave.

Kit was bored. And desired some form of entertainment...call her Moriarty or Sherlock but if she got bored or wasn't out in her back yard making documentations on her cross breed plants, studying, reading, or caring for her animals then she got destructive. The gnomes in the yard were main targets of a few sling shots, bow and arrows, or the sledge hammer. Kit tried to avoid self destruction with drugs or alcohol. But tonight she was taking a break.

Kit watched from her seat as the empty vodka bottle spun in the middle of the huge circle, It was Ken's turn and was eagerly waiting to see who he would snog next. As the bottle slowed one of the contenders in front of Kit got up with the excuse that he had to piss, just as the bottle stopped. Pointing towards the vacant spot.

Ken deflated a little when his kissing partner left before he could show his talents. But when he saw his friend Kit. He smirked. The other contenders looked to Kit then Ken, back to Kit, and prepared for the show.

“No...” Kit stated, recognising her friend's look she set the drink down.

Ken got up from the floor. Smirk still in place. The others began to laugh.

“No, Ken, no...” Kit said getting up from her stool. Only taking one step back before jumping into the living room.

Squealing Kit ran around the house. Throught the living room, down the hall, circling the basement, up the stairs, back down but Ken still dashed from his spot in the circle and chased Kit ALL through the house till he managed to get behind her, lifted her up like a newly wedded bride, walk back into the kitchen all while nipping at her neck obnoxiously. By know the group was laughing their asses off.

“KEN!!!” She squealed, used to her friend taking advantage of her ticklish neck. “KENNY STOooOp IiiiITt!”

“Say it. Say what everyone knows, and I might consider stopping~” Ken's higher that normal voice whispered. Before blowing a rasberry in her neck. And tickling her ribs.

“I WILL NEVER YEILD!!! NEVER!!!” Kit laughed, flailing around in his arms.

“Say it~”

“Nooooooo.”

“Come on, those little words you know them~”

“Neverrrrrr.”

“Say it, or your feet are next~” Ken threatened.

“KEN IS THE MOST AMAZING KISSER/LOVER/BEST-Y IN THE UNIVERSE!!!”

“Aw thanks darling~” Ken said, sneaking a smooch on her cheek. Dragging her into the circle with him.

“Dick.” She snapped, no real malice or hate in her voice.

“Nerd.” He replied. Teasing.

The party continued on , people dancing in the lower levels, carnal desires in the rooms upstairs. Kit didn't really care, sitting on her friends lap as the game advanced from spin the bottle to truth or dare.

“ 'ey Kit, Truth or Dare~” Hiccuped Marcus, one of her class mates.

“Truth.” Kit did not want to deal with drunk dares.

“If'n you were to screw anyn' in the wold, 'nd not get in troble who would it be, and hown would it happen.” Marcus slurred. Oo's were murmured in the circle before returning their gaze to Kit.

She thought for a moment. There were amazing actors out there in the 21 century. Couple of cuties in her class of sixteen students. But she placed more value on personality, attitude, and actions. Qualities that were nearly extinct in this town. Looks in her mind were just a bonus. But the eye's would have to be intriguing at least...

“Probably Benedict Cumberbatch, or Tom Hiddleston. As to how...well that's not for you to know hm?” Kit replied, not really wanting to talk about her and a well known actor getting off.

“You're no fun...probably something kinky, like bondage.” Marcus murmured.

“MARC!!!” Kit shouted, blushing furiously.

“Knew it.” He smirked. “Probably whip him too eh?”

“Shut it!”

The group just laughed at their friends misery. Kit blushing from the alcohol and their remarks on how innocent she was. Eventually the game continued and it was Kit's turn to ask.

“Marcus truth or dare?” She asked.

“Dare. Not afaid of what you could con*hic*jure up.” He replied with confidence. Shot in hand.

“Heh Ken, can I get your help in this?”

“Whatever m'lady needs.” Ken replied, in a very poorly done British accent. Kissing his friends hand like the 'gentlemen' he was.

“Marcus, thirty minutes with Ken, do whatever you guys want.”

Both men blushed, but not one to be defeated in a child's game Marcus took Ken's hand and promptly walked up the stairs to a room.

Didn't take long to hear Ken's moans and the familiar thumps on the wall to know what was going on.

“Only two and a half minutes in...” Brandi remarked in aw. Looking at her watch.

“That's Ken for ya.” Kit replied. Sipping her coke mix.

After a half hour none of the contenders braved the stairs, giving the two boy's their privacy.

Music, flowed louder sending vibrations through Kit's chest with every base beat. Drinks were handed to her left and right. Somehow she was entangled in a game of shots with Treesh which she somehow won. Dancing with her drunk friend after wards.

The night became a blur after that. More drinks, dancing, a couple more silly games. Kit thought a bunch of men in black broke into the house and drugged her or something but she wasn't sure. Her mind was fogged to much from the drinks to try thinking. She felt to comfortable in the warmth beside her to really care.

Too soon, in her opinion, she awoke. Her head pounded in her skull. Stomach churning in displeasure. No doubt repercussions from her actions. Kit peaked through her eye's but was bombarded by blinding white. Groaning in pain Kit turned over and burrowed in the very comfy, slightly stiff, pillow. Breathing in the smell of sweet spices, most likely sandalwood or something on the lines. Listening to the slow, rhythmic thump of it's heart.

'Wait...pillows don't have hearts.' Kit thought.

Risking the migraine, Kit opened her eye's. Allowing them to adjust to the harsh light. Looking in front of her she could see a simple, but probably out-of-her-budget, light blue button up shirt. The top two were unhinged, exposing lightly tanned skin. Definitely male. Not a touch of hair was visible. She could feel an arm draped around her waist in a relaxed manner. Keeping her in place, not like she wanted to move anytime soon. Closing her eye's again she took a deep breath. Exhaling she opened her eye's again and looked towards the man's face, sucking in a quick breath. Eye's opened wide in shock.

It was Benedict.

Benedict Cumberbatch.

She was laying, on her side. Curled up next to the man whom she admitted last night (or what she assumed was last night) would engage in inappropriate acts with him, no problem at all...despite her inexperience in such intimate acts. For Christ sake she didn't even had a boyfriend yet! Too engrossed with finishing school or T.V. probably. He seemed to still be asleep. If the relaxed muscles didn't provide enough evidence then she didn't know what would, aside from his eye's being closed.

Kit didn't realize she was holding her breath. Before the darkness claimed her she saw a door open behind him and two men came in, carting in what looked to be syringes with unknown serums.

That was the moment she knew something wasn't right. Before she fully passed out three questions flashed in her head:

 

_Where were they?_

_Why were they here?_

_What would become of them?_


	2. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic depictions of pain? Man playing god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Here is the next chapter, please don't kill me..................

The sweet ignorant bliss of sleep was quickly shattered, when lightning quick pain exploded in Kit's side. Burning pain spread throughout her body, causing Kit to awaken with a scream.

“If you would be so kind as to stop shocking my patients, then I can continue with the procedures.” 

The burning shocks left as soon as they came. Left over shocks wracked over her body she could now feel the bindings, strapping her arms, legs, waist, and head to the VERY cold metal table she was laying against. Her brain no longer pounded in her skull. So that was a plus. She looked around as far as she could noticing the dull light above her. On her right was a table with some...nasty looking tools. Quickly looking away her eyes darted to her right where an IV hung next to her, probably pumping some sort of medication or something. Looking down she didn't find any difference. A shiver ran down her spine as the coldness of the room hit, spreading goosebumps all over her arms. Wait...

Looking down again she could see her jeans, but no shirt, no bra.

“THE FUCK! Where is my SHIRT! JUST LET ME GO!!!” She yelled.

“Now, now, just calm down...Kathryn, or do you prefer Kit?”

The voice was standing just out of the light, but she knew it was male.

“You don't get to call me anything, now if you were to let me out of these restrints I might consider letting you live.”

“Mis. Kathryn I am not allowed to do that, ecpecially after all the hard work my employers put into getting your medical records, life style, and habbits. It would be rude of me not to use my skills in genetics to create what they want from you. It just would not be proper.” The voice taunted, slowly walking behind her.

“Employers? Genetics? MEDICAL RECORDS!!! How long have your bosses spied on me?”

“A long time, that's all I can say. They have been finding what they desire in personalities and physical health so I can change your genetics, to create perfection. Every person brought in is ideal for the procedure with 85% or more chance of surviving.” He stated, almost sounding pleased, and whimsical, about working on kidnapped people.

“Surviving WHAT?”

“Do not stress yourself on such matters, seeing as that is how many of the others died, now if you would be so kind as to let me work...”

There was a loud michanical whirl as her 'bed' sat up. As the table rose from it's original horizontal position to 70-ish degrees virtical angle, she could make out more of the room, damp, dark, with a lot of blinking lights. However on the opposite side of her she could make out another table, with someone on it. It was Benedict, still out cold. Ah hell that chest, marred with pink scars

“THE HELL KIND OF OPERATION IS GOING ON!”

“Ms. Kathryn, I am unable to answer all your questions. However if you were to let me work you can see for yourself what I will be doing. And for the duration of our time together please call me doctor.” The man said, finally walking into the light.

The Doc himself had a full hasmat suit on, the only seeable features were the mans face, covered behind a clear mask: scarred on the left face with his left eye a golden yellow and matted black hair. A far cry from his right side which looked like the face of a billionair. Blue eye, sharp cheekbones, blond hair. A mad sicentist with the looks of Harvey-two-face. Fantastic, why not add the groom to make the madness level rise from mad science to unadultrated insanity?

Kit was brought out of her musings when her jaw was forced open, struggling, a gag was placed into her oral cavity; muffling any protests.

“Do you know you think outloud? I do not know who Harvey or the 'Groom' are but I do know you are distracting me. Oh and this will hurt.”

Kit's cries were muffled as she felt needles injected into various parts of her body, one by one, slowly, painfully, the one pushed into her neck hurt the most bringing tears to her eyes. The doc himself was going over shematics, physical diagrams, recorded data, and making final adjustments before grabbing the smal cattleprod, walking over to the slab where Benedict laid, and shocked the man in his ribs.

“GAH!”

“Good morning Bennie, I hope you're feeling better than you were last night~”

A low moan was the only respons the mad-man got. To whitch the doc shrugged. Activating the slab to angle itself at the same setting as Kit's, while attaching needles in various parts of Benedict's body.

“You'll be happy to know we got a new volunteer and roommate for you~”

It took a while before Benedict was able to lift his head seeing Kit on the table opposite his own. Both made eye contact. Kit was startled: she expected the multicolored eye's that made him unique, not the ice blue she was seeing now.

“Let her go, You know your concotion works on males, why make others endure your madness?” Benedict's low voice pleaded. Gaze locked onto the Doc's.

“Bosses want women to carry the kids. If it's any consultation to your conscious they're going to be trained to defend, not attack like you. Now hopefully this transfusion will work, unlike the other weaklings that were brought in....Oh and her name is Kathryn, if you wanted to know~”

Roommate? Others? Defend? KIDS?!? This was becoming too much for Kit to handle. Maybe it's just a nightmare, that's it. A nightmare induced by the booze....did she do shrooms at the party? Hell if she did, this was one bad trip!

“Kathryn, look at me.”

Kit shook her head, attempting to will the nightmare like state away.  
“Kathryn, Look. At. Me.”

Her body shivered, hearing machines whirl to life. Just a bad dream, it will be over soon. Wake up in a strange bed with bad breath and...

“KATHRYN OPEN YOUR EYE'S AND LOOK AT ME!”

Her eye's shot open as her arm BURNED! Tears ran down her face like the rivers she grew up near. She screamed, pulled, thrashed about in her restraints. Hell's fire slowly spread through her body, consuming her in it's flames. Before being replaced by artic chills, only to repeat over and over.

Benedict snarled, SNARLED, at the Doc, demanding that this stop. Seeing another victim under go a madmans experiment. His blood infused with genetically altering chemicals drained from his veins, leaving him drousy and weak. The only way he remained awake was keeping Kathryn awake. The others (six in total) all endured this tourture only to drift off to sleep and never awaken, or instantly combust He was determined to save one life, if any at all.  
“Keep your eye's on me, you cannot fall asleep, sleep and you will die. Now keep yourself awake.”

Between the sobs and screams Kit managed to laugh, no way was she sleeping with the pain at the moment!  
The doctor looked down to the three computer screens. Ignoring the girls blood curdling screams, and Benedict's drowsy pleas and commands. Various notifications such as heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature were indicating highly dangerous levels in Kit. Completely opposite for Bennie. The mixing of blood was a risky proceedure. However, if his calculations proved right, not only would they have another super human in the world; his employers would have their Adam and Eve. 

  
It felt good to be god~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short (1,200+).....my Trek fics have been blocked of by the DBZ ideas that will not leave me alone, but I will persevere.  
> All rights go to the creator of Star Trek,  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it (don't have to have an account to do it)  
> Any flames will be used to cook my witches brew.


	3. Madness Within?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter, in less than a month??? THE BLASPHAMY!!!!
> 
> A shout out to Sassiebone for her positive reviews!  
> And to LadyGoodwin: This story was based off of two things 1) What ifs and 2) Would I really go through this if it meant some time with {insert famous person's name}. I'm basically questioning myself and what I would be willing to go through to meet a person I admired.  
> I don't think it's wrong that some are willing to go through the pain to meet someone (some actually do go through some sort of pain in some cases) but to have the genetic make-up of one's self dramatically altered for the sole purpose of reproduction and perfection? A little extreme but some can handle the burden better than others. For that a round of applause to you.
> 
> Keep the comments coming, the kudos too!!! They keep me writing!  
> ((And happy birthday to my baby bro~~ decade and a half today!))

Kit's vison blured, head pounding, she felt sick, her tears were dry, her muscled spasmd as her body lost it's heat. Her breathing was labored. The darkness slowly enveloped from the edge of her already fuzzed sight. Her screams mear whimpers and choked sobs; as her entire body shut down after, what seemed to her, a lifetime of pain.

A welcomed bliss from the eons of pain.

 

The next time her conscious revived itself, she was back in the cell. Alone. Without a shirt. Cold sweat pulled down her naked chest by the earth's gravity, dripping onto the cement floor. Cooling her heated body rapidly. The floor which she laid upon warmed at her touch, the sweat sizzling from the different surface temperatures.

Her head felt like it was splitting, only being held together by poorly threaded stitches. Her muscles were lax, unable to move anything but her eyes, keeping her body in a state of paralysis. The light no longer burned her retna, but now the world seemed darker. Almost like candlelight in a black out. She couldn't see the door but shadows danced on the poorly lit walls and ceiling she could see. She thought she saw red, yellow, and orange demonic eye's watch her, assessing, deciding if she would even make a good snack.

Little whispers filtered into her head, the shadows moved with the words, smiles with sharp menancing teeth sneered as the voices grew.

_“Little child come to play~”_  
 _“Little girl gone away~”_  
 _“Little boy left to stay~”_  
 _“Doctor throws his life away~”_  
 _“Dead man led a stray~”_  
 _“Mother cries in her day~”_  
 _“Kill them all, sent far away~”_  
 _“Give themselves to us, demons they claim to slay~”  
_ _“Foolish mortal, madness remains~”_

_**Stop,stop talking, just stop.** _ She mentally pleaded. Laughter was all she received. Dark yet sweetly decieving chuckles. Mocking her.

_“Little child runs away~”_  
 _“Little girl pleads~”_  
 _“Little boy leaves~”_  
 _“And the Doctor stays~”_  
 _“Dead man doesn't greave~”_  
 _“Mother hangs~”_  
 _“Well dang~”_  
 _“We take them in, wont leave them be~”  
_ _“Lost mortal, who are you: but we?”_

_**What do you mean?** _ She asked. It wasn't a bright idea to talk to random voices, she knew that, but the way they spoke, little rhymes and riddles. She needed to understand.

“ _Little child plays at night~”  
_ _“Little girl, locked up tight~”  
_ _“Little boy will be alright~”_  
“ _Doctor drowns his fears all down~”  
_ _“Dead man soon will be found.”  
_ _“Mother gone, help she will seek~”  
_ _“Hell's beast will find her oh so meek~”  
_ _“Little mortal, your voice we hear~”_

**You make no sense! Just leave me alone!** She shouted.

Before the voices could respond, Kit heard the long groan of the cell door opening. The low lighting now burned with the flames of millions of stars. The only sound of discomfort she managed was a low sigh. A light breath really. The sound was drowned out by the scuffling of feet, and the crack of what might have been a fist to a nose. Most likely ending up broken by the sound of it. A grunt. Another groan. One more crack. Then blinding pain and darkness.

Ben held his chin lightly as he laid on the ground. That uppercut didn't hurt, per say, just surprised him. At least one security guard left unharmed. His aggression was becoming more prevalent as the exposure to the Doctor and his experiments increased in duration. Reasonable as the stress of being nothing but a lab rat would soon become to much for the mentality of an unwilling human subject. As Martin would put it: the Fucker had it coming.

Benedict braced is elbows on the floor, pushing his upper body to a sitting position. Letting his head roll on his shoulder's, snapping the cervical vertebrae back into place. As he pulled his legs closer to his torso, his feet bumped into something.

Snapping his head forward, Benedict saw the face of Kathryn, her blank blue eye's staring into his own.

After The transfusion procedure, Kathryn's body was taken away. To where Ben didn't know. His thoughts of her remained as more drugs were injected into his veins. When the Doctor was done with his 'upgrades' the guards dragged him back to his cell. He fought tooth and nail, screaming at the scientist, damming him to oblivion. He turned his rage into fighting, taking down five security guards before the last two tossed him in the room. By then Benedict believed she did not survive the operation.

Pulling his legs off her person. Ben knelt beside her body trying to find any sign that she was living. One hand reached for her wrist, feeling no pulse. Two finger lightly pushed against her neck and lower jaw. No pulse. Leaning forward, he put his ear near her lips, hearing the feint whisper of her breaths.

She still lived!

Ben put his long hand to her forehead, feeling the coldness and sweat seep from her skin.  
“Forgive me.” His low voice whispered.

Shifting her body, he got her laying on her back. Kneeling he put his right arm under her legs, his left lifting her bare torso to his chest. With little effort he lifted her small body bridal style and walked over to the farthest wall opposite from the door.

Setting his back against the white cement wall he slowly lowered them to the grown. Once seated Ben pulled Kathryn's body onto his lap and adjusted her to where their chests were pushed together.

He clung to her body like a little boy with his stuffed bear. Legs bent to give her more support and to keep the heat from escape. His hands rubbing her back in soothing motions. Ben laid his head atop hers. Breathing in her sent, feeling the softness of her hair. Willing his life to transfer to her body.

“Please, don't give in. Don't leave me. I would not be able to life with myself if another died. Please. Please, just stay with me.” He whispered to her.

“Ben...”

His mantra stopped.

Benedict pulled his head to look to Kathryn. Her blue eye's moved across his features. Chest, chin, lovely lips, Settling on his eye's.

“Can you move?”

Her blue eyes looked to her arm laying limp in her lap, staring intently. Willing it to move. After a few moments she huffed (as loud as she could) looked back to him and looked left then right.

“No, alright. Are you tired?”

Up, down, then back up to him.

“Would you like your eye's to be closed?”

Up and down.

“Rest peacefully then Kathryn. I will be here when you wake.”

Gently Ben pulled her eye lids down. Listening to her content sigh. It didn't take long for her breathing to slow to a relaxing rhythm. Her heart thumped stronger than when he first saw her. Features softened as her body followed her mind's command to rest.

The two remained in their close position, Kit recuperating from the first of unknown bouts of torture in the lap of her newly dubbed guardian angel. Who kept his promise to remain by her side, until she awoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thank you to Sassiebone and LadyGoodwin for their comments and thoughts,  
> As always leave a comment if you enjoyed this, notice something (grammer/spelling), or have a question about a part of the story,  
> Leave a kudos if you have nothing to say but enjoyed this none the less,  
> Any flames will be used to burn the garbage in my yard before the rains return.


	4. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses....  
> Read on.

Over the next, at least what she considered, days/weeks. The doctor had continued his ramblings of his success and “My employers will be so happy. Adam and Eve together again!” as each blood transfusion proved to be more effective then the last. Pleasing the mad doctor.  
However Kit was more drained then she ever felt. Every time she and Benidict would trade blood the more dizzy she felt, sick. She would have vomited her guts if her stomach wasn't empty, bleed out if there wasn't a bandage over the injection sites. She wanted out.

Those voices from her first night would be in the cell to greet her, tease her, till Ben arrived only to be craddled once more in his embrace. During this time she strenuously practice her motor controls to the point of her facial expressions to be fluent. She barely got control of her vocal cords again, and little by little she could move her arms. Encouraged by his gentle persuasions.

“Can you move your thumb today?”

“Why not try to smile? Come on, that's it!”

“Well look at that, you're talking again! Small words, but words none the less.”

“Thank you Kathryn, for not giving in.”

All would be returned with a great big smile and a simple: “Ben. Thanks.” As she could only reach single syllable words. Five in each sentence. Six if lucky.

Today was different. Day thirteen, she had been left behind. This was weird, seeing as she would almost always be taken with Ben. After a few moments she heard the all too familiar screams of pain. Never knowing who, but horrible to hear all the same. It didn't take long for the lights to darken, casting familiar shadows upon the walls.  
_Why so sad?_  
Why so glad?  
Why keep your feelings in a bag?  
Three, three voices this time...This day was getting more strange by the second.

 **I'm sad cause my friend is being hurt.** She replied. Knowing full well that talking to imaginary voices was a BIG no in the world of normal minds. But she was bored.

_Heart that cares~_

_Heart that bleeds~  
Your heart tells us what you need~_

**My heart?** She thought. Did they mean figuratively like the needs of her emotions? Or literally? Was she having heart failure?

__Mad doctor only has his mind.  
Mad doctor will only tell you lies.  
Mad doctor doesn't know the power of the heart.  
She remained silent. Sulking. **My Little Pony lessons from imaginary voices great.**

_In time you'll see_

_In time he'll see_

_The person you will always be_

Their shared cell door opened with a clang. The shadows and voices leaving in a rush. It was germ and Brunetty that halled her lax body through the grey halls, her two favorite handlers. They didn't bump her on purpose nor grope where they could. Granted they observed most of her sessions with the mad doc and that was just as bad as never being there at all. However their patience and surprising gentelness created a shakey relationship of sorts. If anything she liked Germ's birth marks, almost prefect replicas of bacteria, virusis, and plant cells covered his face, hence the name. Brunetty was....brunette.

“Where?” Kit asked firmly.

“Therapy 'gain.” Germ started. 

“Physical. Hopefully he won't pop your joints out of place again.” Brunetty finished.

Their trek was silent, save for the few swinging doors and occasional screams, the halls blending together as they turned, opened a door, turned again, take a breather, contiue walking, each hall slowly changing from their bland grey to the ocasional read smear that could not be completely washed off.

Even when they reached the threapy room Kit remained impassive to the world. Always pissed the doctor off, but Germ and Brunetty seemed to appreciate her mild compliance. They took their time setting her on the table and strapping her in place.

“Doctor's gonna be a while 'for he's 'ere wan' somethin' to eat?” Germ asked.

“No.”

“Alright, last one. We'll have morphine ready after the doctors gone, should he pop out the joints again.” Brunetty replied. Shifting his gaze everywhere.

“Help us escape.” Kit pleaded softly.

Germ intervined before Brunetty could say anything: “Kit we've gon' thru' this, everyon' 'eres got collars and leashes on 'em. If we did we'd be dead.” 

“Help.” She said.

“Germ's right...I'm not ready to die just yet. Want the bit?”

Kit remained silent. Staring at the bright light's above her, figuring if they wouldn't help then they'd endure the sounds of suffering with her.

The doors behind her slammed open, the two lackies stiffened and backed away to their regular position. And the mad doctor waltz in smiles and cherry eye's.

“Hello~ ready for therapy?”

Just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Again keep in mind that the behavior of the people in this fic are not a true reflection of how the real person will act in the same situations.
> 
> If you liked it give kudos, if you have noticed any spelling/gramer errors please leave a comment, if you have a suggestion on something that could happen, leave a comment I will give credit to those who inspire later chapters. Any hate/flames will be used to cook my meals.


End file.
